


An Angel's Mate

by MillyMatty



Series: An Angel's Mate [1]
Category: Dark Angel, NCIS, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Apple Pie Life, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Eidetic Memory Dean Winchester, F/M, Federal Agencies, Het, Hunter Life, Hunter Retirement, M/M, Multi-Crossover, NCIS - Freeform, Non-Explicit, Not Beta Read, Out of character characters, Slash, Smart Dean Winchester, Supernatural Elements, Transgenic, Work In Progress, my own characters none of them major, suggest tags if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyMatty/pseuds/MillyMatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always known that he was special, but it became clear to him when he was fifteen that this was not something he could share with dad and Sam. OOC, AU, SLASH, HET, MULTI-CROSSOVER, WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Even if it says it's a crossover between Supernatural, NCIS, Teen Wolf and Dark Angel it doesn't all happen at once. It starts slowly.

Dean had always known that he was special, but it became clear to him when he was fifteen that this was not something he could share with dad or Sam. He and dad had been hunting a vampire in the woods in the middle of nowhere, and he had not been really careful watching where he was going.

 

**THEN – Dean – Woods – Location Unknown – 1994**

 

Dean was running. Trees flew by and branches were avoided. He was running after a vampire who had drained a class of eleven year olds and their teacher when they were out camping. He let his eyes sweep over the ground real quick but it was enough for him to lose sight of the vampire and the next thing he knew he was on the ground staring at the sky hiding behind the treetops. His whole being was groaning for rest, and he felt a sticking pain in his chest. He figured that it was either a broken or a bruised rib, nothing to worry about. He swallowed and grimaced at the metallic taste that rested in his mouth. It was probably a broken rib, he took a deep breath and rested his eyes on the sky, yeah, probably a broken rib or two.

 

The fact that he could see the sky confused him, because to his knowledge they had gone hunting hours before twilight and this, Dean looked at the light blue of the sky, was not twilight at all. He could not tell for how much longer he continued to lie on the ground but he finally managed to convince his body that moving might be a good idea.

 

It was as he sat up from the forest floor that he noticed the source of the pain in his chest and it took all his power not to faint. Blood rushed to his ears and his eyes became unfocused but he could still make out the brown thing sticking out of his chest. A branch… a fucking branch! He began gasping for air and it come naturally, which only served to make him more confused and panicked. With a branch like that sticking out of his chest, he shouldn’t be breathing, at least not comfortably! “Calm down,” he muttered to himself softly forcing his breathing to go slower. “Calm down. Caaalm dooown. Calm. Down.” As he muttered he felt his eyes close and lay back down on the ground. A branch in his chest… the left side of his chest, right through his heart! He felt his breathing fasten again before he could get a hold of himself, but when he finally did calm down he eyed the branch with a faraway look in his eyes. It didn’t really register when he raised his hand and dragged it out, but the fact that his skin knitted itself together did. He was healing!


	2. NOW - 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not live in USA. My main language isn't English. I am 16 years old.

**NOW – Dean – On a bus – Wyoming – 2003**

 

Dean sighed softly as he watched the trees fly by, he and a few others of his fellow students had earned the privilege to visit a Manticore facility in Wyoming as a school project. As far as he knew only they knew what exactly Manticore was, though they all had obvious different opinions about the whole idea. The facility was a place where engineered children where trained to fight for the country. It was also a place where scientists currently worked and succeeded in gen-manipulation. They always did lots of tests to make the soldiers better, though Dean felt sick to his stomach at the methods used. It was only recently that they had managed to make gen-manipulated children that actually looked human. The first series of gen-manipulated children had resembled the animal which was more dominant in their ‘cocktail’. The ones they were visiting were from the X5-series, the ones who looked human. They were all around three years of age and had all started their training.

 

Much had changed since Sam ran off to Stanford to study to become a lawyer two years earlier in 2001. Dean had left their dad to ‘hunt’ alone; he had however kind of done exactly what Sam had done. He had throughout his time in the hunting business picked up a few rumours about an organisation called Manticore that researched within DNA-manipulation and had succeeded in making functional beings that could be used as soldiers. Dean had decided to use one of his oldest aliases. This was an alias he had made without the knowledge of his father and he only used it when he took afterschool courses and when he was borrowing books for his study in-between hunts. His study varied from Greek mythology to engineering, from religion to martial arts.

 

The year Sam had started at Stanford was the year Dean had started to seriously study within science, taking different courses at a small University and managed to get a year’s ride at ‘Massachusetts Institute of Technology’ in Cambridge, MA, mainly studying Biological Science and Technology. He had easily aced all his tests and had that way caught the attention of any potential Manticore agent at the school, exactly like planned. It might surprise some but Dean wasn’t stupid he just liked to be underestimated; in fact he had eidetic memory. His dad and Sam didn’t know about the memory thing, and it wasn’t like his dad cared about his grades or how he did in school. He was raised to protect Sam, and now when Sam was not around Dean was not of much use to their dad.

 

It had always been obvious that their dad had favoured Sam, at least to Dean it was. After their dad had told Sam about the life of hunting he had been jealous each time Dean got to help on a hunt and Sam had to stay at the motel. Dean had seen the looks, and was actually happy that Sam didn’t help their dad with hunts other than researching. It obviously was too much to ask that his brother was left out of the physical part of the hunt, but no, their dad soon decided that Sam was old enough to take on monsters together with them. After Sam’s first hunt, he had never been the same. Sam would spend more time doing homework, and reading pamphlets about different colleges. Sam wanted away, and Dean knew that it was only a matter of time before Sam decided to up and leave. That is what Sam did in 2001, he up and left. He didn’t even say goodbye to Dean, but he guessed it was mostly because of how he acted around their dad.

 

Yes, he had to admit that he was kind of obedient and never did speak his questions aloud, but he never did follow orders like a blind fool. He had read every book, tome or whatever he had found on the supernatural (and other subjects). He knew that many of the beings they hunted didn’t hurt anyone, and Dean always managed to get them on their way before his dad found them. Yes, sometimes they go rogue, but that was usually a hunter’s fault. Most hunters are narrow minded and they never stop to consider if the being they killed had in fact killed anyone. No, they are more like this: “That monster isn’t human and therefore doesn’t deserve to live.” Seriously, the same can be said about serial killers and many hunters were actually wanted by the feds for being serial killers. Dean had never killed a being that was innocent; he knew this to be true because he always did the research thoroughly; having awesome memory was awesome.

 

Of course there were beings that couldn’t help it, and it was Dean's job to gank them. A rugaru can’t be helped, it is in their DNA to crave raw meat and it doesn’t matter how hard they fight, they’ll always end up eating someone. He had made it a point to always salt'n'burn any violent ghost he came across. Werewolves are different because there are different kinds of werewolves. There are the werewolves that only shifts during the full moon and goes on a murder spree, and tears their victims’ hearts out of their chests.

 

Then there is the kind that has control over their shifts and are mostly part of a pack. The latter was rare to encounter, but it happened, it can be born and infected but only an alpha's bite can turn someone who isn’t born that way, and some didn't survive the turning. That kind of werewolf have more control over their wolf tendencies, though if they are alone and don’t get help from someone they’ll have a more difficult time learning how to control it. It was more likely to encounter an lonely Omega than an Alpha and it's pack. There are hunters who specialize in hunting them and they don’t always know about all the other beings. The leader family of those kinds of hunters are the Argents and as far as Dean knew most of them were bad news.

 

 

**NOW – Dean – On a bus – Wyoming – 2003**

 

“Deanna! Wakey, wakey!” Marietta’s annoying voice brought him back to reality and he found himself frowning. “Marietta, firstly my name is DEAN and second I am not a girl.” Marietta smiled sweetly at him. “Keep telling yourself that, but your plump lips tell otherwise.” He glared at her and she got serious. “I woke you for a reason, princess. The bus has stopped and we’re all waiting for you to drag your ass out!” Dean scrambled to his feet and made sure he took his luggage before he followed Marietta out of the bus.

 

**NOW – Dean – Manticore Facility – Wyoming – 2003**

 

When Dean stepped out of the bus he noticed that his fellow students were being herded into a half circle in front of a man, who clearly was from the military. Marietta turned to make sure he was following and Dean sighed before he too joined the half circle.

 

“Hello, students. I am Colonel Donald Lydecker and I am going to be with you the rest of your stay here.” He paused and Dean saw him eyeing them up, and Dean was certain that it wasn’t his imagination when the colonel’s gaze stayed on him longer than any of the others, and was that… surprise? “I am sure you’ve been told about what you’re going to see, but seeing and knowing is not the same thing. During your stay here you will be allowed to join the other scientists in observing and testing the transgenics, and under the tutelage of Doctor Sandeman I am sure you’ll get your questions answered. There will also be a possibility to interact with the transgenics, for this I have to be present as the X5’s are quite dangerous.”

 

Joey snorted and the colonel gave him a cold look that grew frosty at what Joey said next. “Seriously, how can three year olds be dangerous!?” he laughed and Dean rolled his eyes and answered before the colonel managed to get a hold of himself. “Maybe it is their DNA, Joey? Did it ever occur to you that they are designed to kill… mostly on orders obviously but still… they’re in a military facility, they have many enhanced abilities and are highly intellectual…” he let it hang in the air and saw the colonel giving him a thoughtful look in the corner of his eye.

 

“That’s right, Mister…” the colonel asked looking at Dean. Dean shifted his gaze to the colonel and answered: “Rogers, sir.”

 

“As Mr Rogers, said. They are designed to kill and would not hesitate to kill you if they see you as an intruder.” The colonel’s eyes didn’t leave Dean at all while he spoke, and Dean knew he didn’t like the speculative glint that kept growing the colonel’s eyes. “One of the officers will follow you to your rooms.” He gestured to one of the men behind him and the students followed him when he began walking. Dean was passing the colonel when he felt a hand close around his biceps. “Mr Rogers, please stay behind.” He saw Marietta turn and smirk smugly at him, making him glower hatefully at her. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders and fixed his footing, an old habit his dad had drilled into him. “Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to update the fic in a while.


	3. NOW - 2003 - Manticore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter: Dean was passing the Colonel when he felt a hand close around his biceps. “Mr Rogers, please stay behind.” He saw Marietta turn and smirk smugly at him, making him glower hatefully at her. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders and fixed his footing, an old habit his dad had drilled into him. “Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, school proved to be very time consuming and RL haven't really been easy either, but I have not abandoned the story.

**NOW – Dean – Manticore Facility – Wyoming – 2003**

 

Dean continued to hold his stance staring right ahead of himself, never letting the Colonel know that he was nervous. The Colonel waited until Dean’s classmates were out of hearing distance before he turned towards him. “You seem like an alright boy, keep your nose clean and listen to me and the guards, and everything will go smoothly.”

 

Dean had to fight the urge to furrow his brows, because seriously… what? “Of course, sir.” He waited a second before he turned his head slowly towards the Colonel. “May I ask why you asked me to stay behind?” He let his eyes sweep over the Colonel, searching for any hidden weapons and weak points. He held his face slack but quirked a small smile and lifted his eyebrows to seem more curious and unaware than suspicious.

 

The Colonel smiled tightly at him, forced. “Yes, as a matter of fact you can. You see a few years back we collected a few blood samples here and there to make these transgenics…” he seems to contemplate for a second before he turns a curious eye at Dean. “You know what, showing you might be easier. Come with me.” He turned around and started walking not bothering to check if Dean was actually following him. Dean let out a sigh before he started walking.

 

The Colonel led Dean to one of the bigger buildings in the facility, he quickly got them in and the first thing Dean noticed as he stepped into the corridors was the silence, complete and utter silence. The Colonel must have seen something on his face, because he smiled softly. “Most of the X5s are in their rooms resting, and resting time means silence.”

 

They turned left, a new corridor with doors, every door had their respective number and there didn’t seem to be an order to it. “Here it is” the Colonel stopped at a door that said: 012479 Dean startled, it was his birth date. “What’s with the numbers?” he asked as casually as he could. The Colonel looked at him and then at the number before a little chuckle escaped him. “Noticed that little titbit didn’t you… Why wouldn’t you, it is your birthday after all.” Dean opened his mouth and then closed it; he didn’t know what to say.

 

“You see, some of the blood samples were used more than once.” While the Colonel said this he opened the door and Dean noticed two beds on either side of the room, containing two small boys with buzz cut hair. The Colonel knocked on the wall beside the door, and the boys shoot out of bed and stood straight as arrows.

 

“X5-493 and X5-494, this is Dean Rogers.” The Colonel introduced him, and Dean couldn’t help it, he turned to look at the Colonel and was about to ask him if he was out of his mind. “Hello, Mr Rogers, sir.” The boys toned in and Dean was brought out of his confusion and really looked at them this time. Both boys looked just like him when he was three year old, or at least when it came to facial similarities. It was the same mouth, nose, and eyes… yeah… even bone structure it seemed. “How?” Dean let the one word that wouldn’t get out of his head out, and turned to the Colonel.

 

The Colonel seemed to have expected this question and walked out of the door again, locking the door with a swift “At ease!” to the boys before continuing to another part of the building. Dean started getting restless and he couldn’t say he didn’t feel a slight stroke of fear pass through him when they stopped at a door that said: ARCHIVE

 

He couldn’t remember ever giving any blood and he was starting to worry, but maybe he could… yes, that might work. He followed the Colonel into the archive and stood still watching as the Colonel browsed through a few files before he found what he was looking for.

 

“Let’s see.” The Colonel murmured and opened the file. After reading a bit the Colonel frowned and looked up at Dean again. “Are you sure your name is Dean Rogers?”

 

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed against his will and he played it of by looking confused. “Yes, I am pretty sure. However, my mom says that she adopted me when I was a few weeks old from a couple that only could handle one child. She even named me.”

 

The Colonel relaxed and tension seemed to ease out of his shoulders. “It seems that the blood sample might have been taken from your twin brother. His name is Dean Winchester.” Dean let his mouth form around the word WHAT, as he continued to look confused at the Colonel. “Don’t worry. He is apparently named after his grandmother, Deanna Campbell. It is probably just a coincidence that your mom chose that name.”

 

Dean forced a blush. “My mom was a big fan of James Dean, so she named me James Dean Rogers after him. I have always preferred to be called Dean.” The Colonel smirked and nodded apparently understanding the issue.

 

The Colonel put the file back. “Since I brought you here, I will show you where you are staying.” Dean smiled and followed the Colonel out of the building. Dean took note of the fences and the towers while he silently followed the Colonel. They entered another building and Dean could see, Abby Sciuto, sticking her head out of one of the doors. “Hey, Dean, you’re rooming with me.” Dean smiled and the Colonel took that as his cue to leave. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took your baggage with me.”

 

“No, I don’t mind at all.” he winked at her and followed her into their room. Abby was the only non-student (other than the professors) on this visit. She usually works as a forensic scientist assigned to NCIS's Major Case Response Team in Washington D.C. but she was allowed leave to visit the Manticore facility. She hit him in the arm. “Get those thoughts out of your head right now, Jamie.” Dean just smirked at her. “What thoughts?” Abby rolled her eyes and pointed at him. “If you get near kissing distance I will castrate you.”

 

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Not going to happen, I promise.” She continued to stare suspiciously at him, but when she couldn’t find anything that told her otherwise she relaxed and turned to her own baggage, starting to fill one of the drawers with her stuff.

 

This was going to prove interesting.


End file.
